


She's a Troublemaker - 2p! America x Reader

by vros



Series: She's Who She Wants to Be [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2nd player, 2pverse, 6th grade me what were you thinking, Country Reader, F/M, How Do I Tag, Old Fanfic, POV Third Person, Reader is a country, Reader-Insert, Second player, She's also kinda oblivious, This Is STUPID, sorry xoxo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vros/pseuds/vros
Summary: [Name]'s siblings have to leave to attend a mandatory meeting. They're incredibly strict and are in disbelief that [Name] can be responsible for her own. With this belief, they give a phone call to an infamous family to take care of [Name] for them.





	She's a Troublemaker - 2p! America x Reader

_A haughty laughter of enjoyment erupted from her. The giddy [hair-color] girl continued to run wherever she desired, much to her heart’s content. She was so strung up with her actions that she gave no care in the world for any consequences that she would receive. Despite that, a certain red auburn was not experiencing the same enjoyment as she. For 5-8 minutes, he had chased her and frankly, it was getting infuriating. Each passing minute was absolute hell for him. He grew substantially tired, and any minute now it seemed like he was surely going to give up. His calves burned too much and it had begun to get extremely difficult to be able to take another step. Inevitably, his legs had lost all strength to support his weight, so Al (2p! America), came crashing down. He impacted the ground hard on his chin, fortunately he didn’t land face first, but it still hurt. Panting, each breath he took felt like knives were stabbing his throat and lungs. Finally nothing that Al was no longer chasing her, she stopped dead in her tracks and walked up to him. Making sure to keep a distance from him if he attempts to hurt her at an arm’s range, the girl crouched down with a wide grin on her face._

__

__

“I win!,” the girl exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him. Al growled in response, and with another haughty laughter, the girl blasted off to who knows where.

 _Who exactly was this girl? To answer simply, she is [Name, Last Name]. The unknown younger sister to Russian mafia leader, Viktor (2p! Russia). Despite coming from a mature, respectable family, [Name]’s personality and attitude vastly differentiates her from her 3 older siblings. She is acknowledged through family members to be a hassle to put up with, upholding a reputation within close-knit ties of being an obnoxious troublemaker. She often gets herself into the grandest of trouble, to the point that her family has lost a fair amount of trust within her. With that reckless behavior, it is what got her into this particular situation._  
⋆  
Unfortunately for Viktor, this week was his turn. He was currently taking care of [Name], to make sure to keep a close eye on her for when she attempts to do anything that would lead her to a huge deal of consequences. Though, his care can be seen as extremely over the top, borderline obsessive. He has [Name] placed under a straight jacket, to make sure she doesn’t do anything when he’s not looking, or when he is too preoccupied to be watching her. This bugged her. It annoyed her badly that she has to be restrained in such mannerisms. A big reason about why being restrained annoyed her was… she grew extremely bored. Well, what is one way to solve this? Annoy big brother! Without any freedom, she really, has nothing to lose.

“Big Brother,” she called out to him. To no avail, he gave no response to to her due to being too engrossed in his book to hear her. Her response? Get louder of course.

“Big Brother. BIG BROTHER. BIG BROTHER!” 

At this point, [Name] was practically yelling out for him at the top of her lungs. Fortunately, he finally heard her calls for him. Viktor sighed, placing a bookmark on the spot of the story he was on, shutting a close to the book.  
“What is it now, dear little sister?”

He hissed the last three words of his sentence. Typically, Viktor was aloof, and stoical if you will. So it was pretty clear that he was annoyed, and right now, he was greatly annoyed that he has to be distracted from his desired reading. Regardless of that, [Name] was finally content that she was able to catch her big brother’s attention.

“Could you… please get me out of this thing? My arms are cramping, I think my hands have already fallen asleep. My arms feel numb.. This is super uncomfortable. Please?”

“No.”

“What! Why not?!”

Viktor crossed his arms, shooting [Name] an annoyed glare. All she was able to hear from him was his foot’s slow tapping on the floor. Each tap infuriated [Name] more and more, but more so the uncomfortableness her arms were feeling. That really pissed her off. After some moments of silence had gone by, Viktor finally broke it.

“Because I said so.”

“At least give me a reason?”

“I gave you a chance today to be out of the jacket. I gave you a change to be good and responsible for once. And what did you do?!” This enticed a groan from [Name], she looking down at the ground from her seat.

“...I TP-ed Xiao’s house,” [Name] said with a harsh whisper, rolling her eyes with a sigh. Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes shut.

“Exactly! I Had to sit through Xiao (2p! China) angrily ranting at me in Mandarin at 2 in the morning about what ‘an associate’ of mine did to his house. That was you!”

“Alright, but you know that I’ve done worse. That was a harmless prank.”

“Why can’t you just be mature for once?”

Not getting a response from [Name], Viktor got up and left. He most likely went to search for a pair of earplugs to help ignore [Name]’s constant whining. He would finally be able to concentrate in his reading! [Name] sighed once more. In her mindset, it wasn’t her fault that she can’t help but do what she does. She does what she does for the exhilarating rush of adrenaline. Something that gets her out of that constant boredness. Since, she’s prohibited from making any contact with the outside world, which means no friends to talk or hang out with. The things she watches on television is heavily monitored and blocked. A majority of the things she’s capable of watching are documentaries with a painfully monotone narrator, and the weather channel. Though, this was with Viktor. When she’s being taken care of by her other siblings, the restrictions on her are much less radical. (Example of why [Name] loves going to Natasha’s, Natasha lets [Name] watch dramas with her from different places.) Several knocks on the door interrupted [Name]’s thoughts.

“Big Brother! Someone’s here! Please open the door! Or at least, give me a… hand.” 

[Name] laughed at her pun usage, her laughter grew in volume when she heard her brother audibly groan from across the house. Viktor quickly shuffled down the stairs and opened the door to reveal two figures. One of the two was the promiscuous elder sister, Katya (2p! Ukraine). The second being the timid 3rd older sibling, Natasha (2p! Belarus). Katya came over to [Name], enveloping her into a warm embrace. Typically, Katya constantly smelled like vodka and wine. The scent usually made [Name]’s nose curl, but this time, [Name] oddly relished the scent. Since it was Katya’s, and Katya’s alone. Looking at [Name] in the eye, Katya grinned.

“It’s been quite a while, my cute little [Nickname]. A very long time.”

“Katya, it’s only been a little over a week.”

“Which has felt like an eternity.”

For [Name], it had felt obscure to witness Katya act like this. Katya shares similar aspects to Viktor: cold, stoical, and having an alcohol addiction. (The two also deny having any sort of addiction.) Though, a trait about Katya that set her apart from Viktor were moments like these. Extremely rare, Katya can be able to show a smidge of compassion. Whereas, Viktor has not shown visible examples of him having the capability to do so. While these moments were incredibly rare, it’s only due to her fondness of being seen as an aloof older figure who watches from a distance.

“[Nickname], [Nickname], [Nicknaaaaame].~ I missed you so much! All I could ever think about is how’s my little [Name] doing!”

When Katya finally let get of [Name] after a lengthy embrace, it was now Natasha’s turn to attack. She practically hug tackled [Name] to the ground, rubbing [Name]’s cheek with her own. It felt disappointing that [Name] had to be confined, because she wasn’t able to hug Natasha back. That’s always a true disappointment, according to Natasha.

“Natasha, again, it has only been a week.”

“A week without seeing my darling little sister is too much time! You’re so cute I can just squeeze you!”

“I think you’re already doing that…”

[Name] sighed, this was the usual with Natasha. Out of the four of them, Natasha was the one who was the most compassionate. She displays a sharp contrast to the rest of her siblings. Where Katya and Viktor have dark and sociopathic personalities, Natasha contrasts them with an angelic personality. She was the most caring out of the three, and is constantly worried in regards to [Name]’s wellbeing. She’s a kind soul who could never bear hurting anyone. Though, could that statement being entirely true? Possibly, possibly not.

Suddenly, [Name] heard an awkward ‘ahem.’ Looking towards the open door was a man that she has no recollection of ever meeting. One obvious feature of him was that he was old, littered with a countless amount of wrinkles. He wore a monocle over his left eye, and wore a suit. He gave off an impression of a gentlemanly butler. 

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant family reunion?”

An accent, he had an accent. It sounded somewhat familiar but different from the ones she’s already heard, so [Name]’s only guess was he was from western Europe. 

“I dearly apologize for intruding on your reunion. I was sent here under direct orders from your leaders to deliver a message. Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus. You three have an urgent meeting to attend in two days. We expect on time attendance.” 

_Russia? Ukraine? Belarus? Those are entire countries, so why was this strange man referring to her siblings after the name of countries? Well, the three do have different nationalities. So maybe her siblings have government jobs! That’s it, her siblings respectively work for the governments of their nationalities._ Viktor glanced at [Name], then looked back towards the man.

“Who will take care of [Name] in our absence? I can’t leave her alone.”

The mysterious man raised an eyebrow, clearly confused at Viktor’s statement. The girl seemed old enough to take care of herself, so why does she need to be babysat?

“Madame… [Name]. How old are you? In human years?”

[Name] was slightly perplexed, what did he mean human years? She wiggled out of Natasha’s grasp, and with the help of Viktor, she stood up to face the man.

“I’m [age] years old! If… that’s what you mean!”

[Name] nervously laughed, still confused at the man’s question. In response, the man nodded. Turning his gaze from [Name] to her older brother, he sighed. 

“She is at the age where she no longer needs to be watched over, Mr. Braginsky. There is no need for others to be responsible of the task of taking care of her. The meeting should not be dismissed due to your favoring of her.”

Viktor shot a glare at the man. This caused the man to feel anxious about what he had said. Placing his hand on his collar, he pulled, in order for more space to breathe.

“You don’t understand. She must not be by herself. There is too much that can be at risk.”

The man nodded, seemingly beginning to comprehend Viktor’s logic. [Name] couldn’t help but huff in annoyance. _What does he mean that there is too much at risk? The only thing at risk is having a bit of freedom! There is nothing dangerous in what she does. Her recent actions have been minor inconveniences, nothing extremely drastic._

“If it were up to me, I would change the meeting’s date. However, that is not in my hands. The meeting is heavily encouraged for you to attend, so you have two days to find a caretaker for the girl.”

“Well, look at the time! I bid you all a good day, and hopefully, the three of you will be able to arrive to the meeting.”

The man bowed in respect, and turned to leave the property. While [Name] wasn’t paying attention, Viktor released her from her arm prison. Noticing this, [Name] stretched out her newly freed limbs. This enticed a yawn, signally her increasing exhaustion. Viktor took note of this, and walked [Name] to her room. He opened the door for her, to which she hesitantly partook. [Name]’s room resembled more of a prison than an actual bedroom. The room was made out of a strong metal with locks on the outside, rather than the inside. There were windows in her room, however, they were made out of a strong glass that made it impossible to break or open. 

“Goodnight, [Name].”

That was all Viktor directly said to [Name] before closing the door shut on her. She did catch a mutter coming from him, but it was only him mentioning that he had to make several calls. Groaning, [Name] did all her pre-sleeping rituals. Like changing into comfortable garments, washing her teeth, etc. After doing so, she jumped into her bed. Landing face flat on the pillow, she used a spare arm to pull the covers over her. 

“Whatever, Big Brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic when I was like, 11. Because my friends have found where the original is, I thought maybe it's best to like, rewrite it. Only to save myself of the embarrassment of them sharing the original. This rewrite is from 2 years ago, I'm just uploading this here so I can keep a steady pace on tweaking the rewritten version. My goal is to eventually rewrite the whole fic and update it completely on the original site where it's hosted. If that makes any sense. Have fun, any person who's reading this. It only gets worse from here.


End file.
